Severen Plays Strip Poker
by The Emcee
Summary: Vampire fic. This is based on the movie: Near DArk. Email for details
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Summary: Severen gets a little wake up call. A tiny hint of slash, but not too noticeable. Severen's POV and regular POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Near Dark characters but I do own the dvd and some posters.

It was a cool, dark night. No moon was visible. Jesse and the gang left some time ago so it was just Caleb and me sitting in this bar, alone. Not that I was complaining. After all, I just wanted to kill the guy for fun. But Mae made me promise to not touch him, and she is like a sister to me.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Caleb asked looking at me.

I hadn't taken much thought to that. But I looked up for my "work" and said, " I don't know nor do I care. If you're so bored, leave." And I went back to the body I was ripping apart. Y'know the human body's more complicated than I thought. Oh well, at least **I** wasn't bored. Like that asshole over there.

"So what're you doin'?" Another question. Doesn't he know when a guy's busy!

"I'm ripping up this body for fun. Wanna join me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He takes one look at the body then says, " No thanks."

"Then shut up."

"..." He sighs.

I sigh. Man this kid can get real annoying and I've only known him for about a week! I throw the body on the bar floor, then stand up. As I walk past him, I can see that he's watching my every move. I turn around and face him.

"D'you know how t' play poker?" He smiles.

"Course I do. What kind of poker d'you wanna play?"

"What do you mean what kind? There's only one kind."

"No there's not." He starts walking toward me, smile still spread across his face. "There's strip poker too."

I look at him like he's insane. " What in the hell is strip poker!" He's right in front of me now. Now, I'm not the type to get nervous but, there's somethin' 'bout this kid that doesn't seem right t' me.

"Strip poker is if you lose a hand, you have to take off on piece of clothing, starting from the head down." He looks up and down my body. "Until one of the players is all naked. Best played with two people."

"Fine, I'll play. If it'll get you to stop whining."

LATER

"You lost! Now take it off!"

"No! I didn't lose. YOU'RE the one how lost!"

"Take it off now boy!"

"I don't wanna to!"

Growl "Then I'll pry it off of you!" Pounce.

Severen and Caleb were wreastling on the ground. Caleb lost, but he refused to take of his boxers. So far their wreastling match wasn't going anywhere. Until... RRIIIIPPPPP.

Both boys looked down to see that Caleb's boxers were ripped. Blushing he pushed Severen off and ran behind the bar. Severen's laughter rang through the air.

"Ha ha ha. So **that's** why Mae likes you so much. Well can't say I blame her..."

"Oh shut up! If I recall, it's **you** that could lose a few pounds."

"Well, eating humans isn't exactly good exercise. But then again, you wouldn't know."

Caleb glared at Severen. "Well at least I'm not a mass murderer. Like you!"

"Ah my boy. You'll have to eat to eat one of these days. And when that happens," Severen walked over to Caleb and grasped his chin with a roughened hand. "I'll be there watching you." And with that, he placed a soft his on the boys lips and walked out of the bar, leaving a shocked Caleb behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Severen Plays Strip Poker

A/N Again, I own none of the Near Dark characters. For those of you who've never heard of Near Dark, some history. It was made in 1987. It's a vampires western(although the word vampire is never used in the movie). There are about 8 main characters Jesse, Severen, Diamondback, Homer, Mae, Caleb, Loy, and Sara (Caleb's father and little sister). If there are anymore questions, please feel free to email me. Now, back to the story.

Chapter 2 Caleb's POV

What the hell! Did, did he just kiss me? Man that was freaky. I've never kissed a guy, let alone have a guy kiss me. Besides, I love Mae. But...if that's true then why did I enjoy it so much? Now I'm getting my cloths back on after the poker game I lost. It's gonna hurt wearing cowboy pants with nothing on under neath. Severen's back sitting on the bar again. I finish putting on my attire and get out from behind the bar. And I start walking towards Severen.

"Nice to see you with some cloths on." He laughs at his own joke, with me joining in somewhat. "Be yer wondering why I kissed ya, huh?" I nod.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. That and I thought it'd be funny." Something in his voice didn't sound true to me.

"That's not why." I said. He looks at me, puzzled. "That's not why you kissed me. I can tell you were lying."

He sighs. " Wow, you're the first person t' figure me out in a long time. Just take a guess, son. The night at the bar shoulda given you **some** idea."

"So you're gay?" "I perffer the term bi if you don't mind. Why? You gotta problem with me being bi?" he glares at me. I shook my head. " Good." I nod again.

Then I leaned close to him, so we're only a few inches apart. "Y'know what?" I ask.

"What?" "It wasn't that bad of a kiss." I smile and he smirks. Then he leaned forward and kissed me again. I kissed back because, if anything else, he was a damn good kisser. After a minute or two we pull apart. Severen pulls me onto the counter and starts kissing my neck.

"Mmmm. What about Mae?" I asked. He stopped kissing me to ponder this thought. Then he shrugs.

"Dunno. Tell her th' truth. It's better than lyin' t' her. But I'm not gonna carry you like she did. You're gonna have t' start killing to feed and get stronger. You're already weak enough as it is..." He had a point. Whether I like it or not, I have to chose between life or death or Severen's wrath upon me.

"I know you won't carry me. I don't want you to. But I can't just kill someone. It's inhumane."

"Well, you're not human anymore, son. Now come 'ere." He pulls me on his lap. At first it feels awkward but as I lean into his body, it feels kinda nice. Like I'm supposed t' be there. He starts kissing my neck again, talking some as he does.

"I can't wait to teach you all I know. You'll be so surprised, you'll shit yerself."

"Teach me what?" "Heh, you'll see soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Severen Plays Strip Poker

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Mae sat at the table in one of the bars her 'family' went to. She was sitting there alone at the moment though. Then she heard the doors open. Looking up, she was it was Caleb and Severen. Severen walked towards the bar, pouting.

"Ah man! You guys killed without me!"

Mae chuckled. "Well you were at the other bar having fun. We didn't want to interrupt you."

_Mae, you've got no idea..._ Severen thought to himself. Then positioned his body on the bar so that he sat cross legged. He started searching for something to drink.While Severen was preoccupying himself, Caleb walked over to Mae and sat down.

"Mae, I've got something to tell you...Me and Severen...well we kinda...did something..."

"Did you guys kiss?" Mae asked absentmindedly.

"How'd you know!"

"Why else would Severen want to stay alone in a bar with you? Don't forget, I know him very well. I should know his behavior patterns by now."

"Oh...Well aren't you upset? I mean, I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Caleb don't worry about it. Your happiness is my happiness." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. " I hope you're happy." Then she walked out of the bar.

"I found some beer!" She laughed as she walked into the night. _Take good care of him, Severen..._

"So, How'd she take it?" Severen asked walking over to Caleb with a beer in his hand.

"Surprisingly well. Didn't even cry 'bout it." Severen nods, taking a drink of his beer. Then he spits it back out.

"All beer tastes like shit." "Really? Let me try." Sip. Spit. "It **does **taste like shit..."

Severen laughs, then swings his arm around Caleb. "C'mon. Lets find th' gang. They're probably bored to death without me there." Caleb smirks.

"Don'tcha mean, relieved?" Severen pushes him playfully. "Don't make me hurt you boy." "Ah, now you would't hurt me now would ya?" "If you pissed me off enough I might." Severen said in an all too serious voice. "But that's **if** you piss me off."


End file.
